1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus for extracting microdust from fiber samples for use in laboratory analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A means of analyzing the microdust in cotton which causes lung disorders and diseases has become an important field of research in the textile industry. Other associated industries with respirable particle health problems are also interested in tools and techniques for enabling them to analyze and study dust particles in the microscopic range. Therefore, an instrument and method for quickly liberating microparticles from fibers, grain, etc., is of prime importance in these studies.
Numerous methods such as the Shirley Analyzer and SRRL Non-Lint Tester are being used currently in the field for cleaning and separating trash and large particles from cotton. However, the microdust portion of the non-lint content cannot be measured by these instruments. Other methods used for removing microdust from fibers include the Sonic Vibrator which shakes the dust from cotton samples through filter screens. This method is long and time consuming. Another apparatus and method currently used in the cotton industry is to rigidly support a mat of fiber to be sampled and blow air through the mat with high pressure spray jets. The dust is then collected on a filter in back of the fibers. With this method, the fibers are not agitated and microdust particles remain in the cotton undetected.